Expelled
by SStar Luna
Summary: Major OOtP Spoilers! This is an AU of Order of the Phoenix. How would Harry's life been affected if he had not been present for the hearing into his use of underage magic. Harry, Sirius, Fudge Bashing, OWLs, Surprises, Confrontations and Revelations!


Comments: e-mail at sstar_luna@yahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have **finished** _The Order of the Phoenix_ as this fic contains heavy spoilers. This is an OotP AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry stood near the back of the large room hidden by the shadows, something that he was extremely grateful for. It had been many hours ago, when the temperature was still cool before the Sun had fully risen that Harry had woken up. Several members of the Order had arrived to accompany Harry to the Ministry of Magic, where he would witness Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, announce the return of Voldemort to the Wizarding community. About a year too late in Harry's opinion, and the past year had done nothing but further reassure the green eyed wizard that Fudge was truly inept. '_At least he's doing something_' a small voice in Harry's head said. '_Yes, but at what cost? Voldemort had that extra year to plan and recover his strength_' he replied to the small dissenting voice.

From his current position, Harry was able to discreetly observe the various members of the Ministry, Press, and other notables in the room. On the other hand, if any such persons were able to spot him standing amongst the shadows, they were very unlikely able to discern who he was since he had his hood up, casting a shadow over his recognisable face. '_It seems like all that practice skulking around under my cloak has actually paid off_' he thought wryly. Harry spotted Tonks with her vivid pink hair and Shacklebolt with his shaved head and gold earring standing just a few meters away while Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore were waiting near the podium from where Harry assumed Fudge would announce the news of Voldemort's return. '_It's a pity Ron and Hermione couldn't be here though_' he thought but he could still feel a reassuring presence next to him.

**********

It had all started the summer before. Harry was stuck at the Dursleys, exchanging frustratingly vague owls with Ron and Hermione and trying to listen to the news without alerting the Dursleys to his presence. Then Harry's bad luck struck again. After spending a hot summers evening brooding in the local park, Harry and Dudley were making their way back to number 4 Privet Drive, when they were trapped in an alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk by a couple of Dementors. This resulted in Harry performing the Patronus Charm to protect both himself and his cousin from receiving the Kiss. 

The outcome of the use of underage magic was that Harry received a letter from the _Improper Use of Magic Office_ which stated that he had been suspended from Hogwarts, pending a disciplinary hearing where he could plead his case. Several days later, Harry had been 'rescued' from the Dursleys and taken to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix as well as being Sirius' family home. There he spent his time caught between worrying about the upcoming hearing, cleaning the Black house and trying to spy on secret Order meetings.

Finally, the day of his disciplinary hearing arrived, the twelfth of August. Harry had woken up feeling nervous about the day ahead. He recalled nibbling on a piece of toast, his appetite having left him, while the older witches and wizards at the table offered him comfort and advice. The hearing had been scheduled for 11 o'clock and was to be held in Amelia Bone's office. Apparently she was Susan Bone's aunt, or so Harry had been informed, and she was the _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_. Mr Weasley had already left for work, but had told Harry that would return at 10 o'clock to escort him to the Ministry where they would meet the Headmaster. Therefore, Harry had sat at the kitchen table listening to Sirius, Remus, and Tonks chat while Mrs Weasley went about preparing breakfast. 

Eventually Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George had also woken up and ventured into the kitchen. The conversation had been stilted, periods of silence when Harry would feel several pairs of eyes on him were interspersed with inane chatter fuelled by false optimism. It was shortly after 9 that morning when Harry's world took an abrupt turn. It was during one of those silences when Harry heard several 'pops' in the hallway and the sounds of raised voices approaching the kitchen.

Harry looked up as the door opened admitting a red faced Mr Weasley. There was an expression of worry mingled with fear and anger on his face, his eyes darting from his wife to Harry. Behind him, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt entered the kitchen. Shacklebolt sported a neutral look while the twinkle had disappeared from Dumbledore's blue eyes. 

Harry stood up, a knot of fear forming in his stomach. He knew something had happened and the three wizards did not come bearing happy news. "What happened?" he asked, a small amount of panic tingeing his question.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the drawing room" came from a sombre Dumbledore.

"No" replied Harry. "You may as well tell me here whatever it is. Everyone will find out anyway".

"Are you sure Harry?" asked a concerned Mr Weasley.

Harry assured the older wizards, the knot in his stomach growing bigger. "Yes".

"I'm afraid there was a … _miscommunication_ this morning regarding the time and setting of your disciplinary hearing" Dumbledore explained.

"Miscommunication!" shouted Mr Weasley, startling everyone in the room. "Fudge obviously changed it and didn't bother to inform _anyone_!"

Harry's heart began to beat faster and he could hear the blood pumping loudly in his ears. He heard Ron ask "So when has it been set for?"

The Headmaster looked at Ron before turning to Harry. Harry paled with realisation and he heard himself talk as if from a great distance. "It's already happened hasn't it? They've decided".

Dumbledore lowered his eyes. "I'm afraid so Harry. You've been expelled _in absentia_".

There was a huge commotion in the room at that statement. Ron and his brothers paled while Hermione and Ginny started to cry. Mr Weasley was holding his wife in his arms as she sobbed. The shock had rid Tonks of her earlier fatigue and the lines on Remus' face seemed to have deepened since the statement. Sirius it seemed was in a similar state to Harry, shock, and disbelief. '_It wasn't supposed to happen like this_' thought Harry. '_They were supposed to listen to my explanation and maybe stick another warning in my file and then send me back to Hogwarts. I was never supposed to be expelled_'.

Slowly the news sank in and Harry began to realise the implications of the verdict. He caught the Headmaster's attention and nodded in the direction of the drawing room. Receiving an answering nod, Harry walked out of the kitchen without a backward glance. He walked into the newly cleaned room, which still held the Black family tree and sat down in one of the armchairs. A few minutes later Dumbledore entered the room, a worried Sirius following close behind. 

Sirius obviously was lost for words so remained quiet, but he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, offering silent support should Harry need it. In all honesty, Harry wanted to curl up in a ball or in Sirius' arms, and forget the outside world existed. No Ministry, no hearings, no Voldemort, no hurt, nothing. However Harry did not have that luxury. Instead he took a deep breath, gathered his courage and resolve, and waited for Dumbledore to explain.

"Harry. Firstly, I'd like to apologise for allowing this situation to come about. Unfortunately I wasn't informed about the changes in the hearing and by the time I had arrived at the Ministry, the hearing had been concluded with you _in absentia_. I talked to several people who had been present at the hearing before finally confronting Cornelius, but he firmly believes you were flouting Ministry laws. I tried to persuade him otherwise but he remained stubborn" he began, grimacing at the memory. "Another fact not in our favour is that I seem to have lost a lot of my influence as of late. As it is, the majority of the Ministry believes I'm trying to stir up trouble regarding the return of Voldemort. Anyway, the fact of the matter is Harry, you have been expelled and Fudge has ordered the Aurors to arrest you so that they can snap your wand".

Harry's hand unconsciously moved to his wand, his heart sinking. He knew this but Dumbledore's words sounded so final. He could feel himself sinking into his worry and panic, but he was brought out of his increasingly depressing thoughts by the tightening of Sirius' grip on his left shoulder. 

"What can I do?" he asked, green eyes glistening with unshed tears, tears that Harry would not allow to fall.

"You will under **no circumstances **hand your wand over to Fudge or anyone else! It will not be snapped" replied Dumbledore. "Luckily for us, the Minister still believes you are at Privet Drive, and I believe that he will try the Burrow after that. As such, I will ask the Weasley family to return there temporarily, at least until the Aurors visit looking for you".

"But won't they eventually find me here?" asked Harry, running his hand through his hair in agitation.

"That's the beauty of this damned place!" explained Sirius, finally entering the conversation. "What with all the protections and wards my father put on the house and now the Fidelius Charm, no-one can find you unless Dumbledore tells them where Order Headquarters are".

"Are you sure?" asked Harry finally feeling a spark of hope in his heart.

"What Sirius says is true, but only within the confines of this house. Were you to step outside, you would be very much unprotected", the old wizard warned.

"Ah, looks like you're under house arrest with me then Harry" Sirius said with a false cheer, the sad look in his eyes betraying his true feelings.

"But … what about Hogwarts … my education? I'm supposed to be doing my OWLs this year? Can I still take them? How am I supposed to learn anything without attending lessons? How can I practice magic? Won't the Ministry realise I'm using my wand and won't they be able to track it?"

"For that, I have several ideas" began Dumbledore. "For the Ministry tracking the magic performed by your wand, I believe I can cast another charm over the house, similar to that found in Hogwarts. After all, the Ministry cannot track each and every spell that a underage wizard casts. Imagine the trouble they would have when the students are at Hogwarts!" he chuckled. "The charm will enable you to practice magic here, but I must ask you not to mention this to the younger Weasleys or Miss Granger. As for your lessons, I believe that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will be more than happy to give you a copy of their notes. I will ask Professors McGonagall and Snape to spend some time with you. I'm sure Sirius, Remus and the various members of the Order will be more than eager to help you in any way possible. As for your OWLs? Well I hope that by then, we would have persuaded Cornelius to rescind his decision, but if he proves to remain stubborn, I shall make alternate arrangements. Do not worry Harry", he said, trying to comfort the green eyed boy.

"I bet Moody can't wait. He's heard all these things about you and I'm sure he'll want his chance with you, when he's not out working for the Order that is" Sirius remarked, a small smile gracing his features.

"I bet!" snorted Harry, feeling slightly better knowing that he would still be able to practice magic. That he did not have to leave his new life behind. "It was probably you who told him all those things!"

"Hey, what can I say!" he replied, a huge grin forming. "It wasn't just me though, I think Remus and Bill may have said something as well"

The tense atmosphere had dissipated and although worry continues to plague Harry, he was content at that moment to listen to the chuckles of the older wizards.

**********

It seemed that Harry and the other residents of Grimmauld Place were not the only ones who were shocked at the outcome of the hearing. Fudge had informed the Daily Prophet of Harry's expulsion, which had then run an article damning Harry. It was a truly worthless piece of writing in which Harry had been called all manners of names: bigheaded, arrogant, a rule breaker, deranged and insane. Luckily, not all the readers followed the stance of Fudge and the Press. In fact, amongst a few Howlers and nasty letters, Harry received several letters of support from his school friends, mentioning their disgust at Fudge's behaviour. It had comforted Harry knowing many of his friends still believed in him, though the feeling was bittersweet, knowing that he would be unable to see them anytime soon, after all he was still being sought after so that his wand could be snapped.

It had been a sad day for Harry when he had watched his friends leave Headquarters to catch the Hogwarts Express. After they had gone, Harry had moped around for the entire day. He would be missing another Sorting and the sumptuous feast that followed, not that Mrs Weasley's cooking was bad. He would miss his best friends, Neville, Dean, the other Gryffindors, and his other friends at Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be able to see Cho. Nor would he be able to play Quidditch anytime soon. It had only been when Sirius had offered to instruct him in becoming an Animagi that Harry's mood had improved.

The weeks passed by. Harry had regular lessons with McGonagall and to both his and Sirius' disgust, with Snape. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry was no longer distracted by his friends or the Slytherins, but his potions making skills had improved, although Snape was still as sarcastic as ever. Harry had pretty much given up on studying Divination, only looking at the notes Ron had sent. History of Magic and Herbology were courses where Harry just looked at Hermione's duplicated notes. Astronomy was much harder to study for, but Harry and Sirius sometimes found themselves on the roof of 12 Grimmauld Place looking at the sky, attempting to do the schoolwork but more often than not, Harry would instead ask Sirius to tell him about his parents. Care of Magical Creatures seemed much more boring without Hagrid's presence but somehow Harry managed, though he did somewhat guiltily appreciate not having to deal with Hagrid's version of 'harmless' creatures.

As for Charms and Defence (as well as Transfiguration and Potions), well Harry had a whole plethora of witches and wizards to help him. Bill was found oftentimes helping Harry with his practical charms when not working at Gringotts or 'tutoring' Fleur. Remus, when not on secret Order business was usually found teaching Harry about various Dark creatures, curses, and defensive theories. Harry could not help feeling somewhat smug regarding his Defence training. Harry had heard from various Order members and from the letters from Ron and Hermione about the latest DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge. Apparently, she was one of Fudge's underlings, sent to spy at Hogwarts. Harry had read many letters full of scorn regarding her methods of teaching. Umbridge had apparently been telling the students that Harry was a sociopath and Voldemort had not returned. 

To make matters worse, the students were forced to study theories and how not to use magic. Hermione had written to Harry, complaining that she would fail her DADA OWL since they were not allowed to practice during lessons. In response, Harry had written back, saying he had heard rumours that Fudge did not want Hogwarts students trained in combat. Not only Sirius and Remus, but also Bill, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, and several other members of the Order on the other hand, were personally tutoring Harry when they had any free time. Everyone had been so sympathetic to Harry's situation that Harry suspected that he had significantly improved in all areas of practical magic. 

**********

It had been just after the first Hogsmeade trip of the year when the trouble started. Harry had been worried when Hedwig had not arrived at Grimmauld Place after delivering a letter to Ron and Hermione, and upon asking McGonagall, he discovered that she had been hurt during the flight and was currently being treated for a wounded wing. That night, Harry and Sirius had waited by the fireplace in the kitchen, occasionally checking to see if the Gryffindor Common room had emptied leaving only Ron and Hermione. Finally, only Harry's best friends had remained and Harry and Sirius had spent a few minutes chatting when suddenly the two fugatives noticed a hand trying to grab them. Quickly they cut the floo connection and doused the fire. It had taken them many minutes to calm down from the shock of almost getting caught and it was not until much later that Harry discovered that Umbridge must have read his mail.

After that, Harry ensured that all communications with his best friends went via Professor McGonagall. After all, Harry wasn't about to trust Snape with his personal letters; he might burn them out of spite! 

The weeks passed by and although Harry missed his friends, Hogwarts, and especially Quidditch, his schooling at the hands of the Order members distracted him as well as his Animagi lessons. It had not taken Sirius long to find somewhere where Harry could practice without anyone else knowing. Nor did it take long for Remus to find out what they were upto. After a lengthy and somewhat intense discussion with Sirius, Remus finally gave in and was present for many of the lessons. Christmas was quickly approaching, Kreacher had mysteriously disappeared, but Harry was heartened by the news that Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family would be staying at Order Headquarters for the holidays. 

It was the night before the start of the Christmas break. Harry had finally got to sleep and he had _that_ dream again. Except this time there was a snake, or rather he _was_ the snake, slithering through the same corridors Harry had dreamt of so many times. Harry had attacked a wizard, Mr Weasley, biting him in the arm when he was abruptly brought back to reality. Through the pain, he saw the white faces of Sirius and Remus, looking down at him in concern. Somehow, he managed to get across the news that Mr Weasley had been injured. Sirius remained with him as Remus hurried to contact the Headmaster. The next few hours were a blur to Harry. Ron and his siblings had appeared from the fireplace and Harry and Sirius had to restrain them from leaving Grimmauld Place as they waited for news about their father. Remus, meanwhile, had left Headquarters on Dumbledore's orders, most likely to examine where Mr Weasley had been attacked.

Thankfully Mr Weasley had made a full recovery and after assuring Harry that it had not been his fault, Harry finally began to enjoy the company of Ron, Hermione, and the others. However, due to Harry's vision, Harry was informed that he was to take Occlumency lessons with Snape. Harry could not help himself but feel slightly bitter towards Dumbledore. After all, what sane person would ask the person who hated both himself and his father to delve into their memory.

Harry tried to make the best of a bad situation. The tension in the house increased each time Snape arrived to tutor Harry in Potions and Occlumency. Sirius and Snape seemed to become more antagonistic each time they met. Harry's mental and physical state after such lessons with Snape did not help improve Sirius' attitude towards the spy. Harry knew that Sirius wanted to accompany Harry during the lessons but was stopped by the promise Dumbledore had exacted from him, not to interfere with Snape's teaching. 

Life went on in the outside world. News broke out regarding the mass breakout of several prominent Death Eaters from Azkaban, and Harry kept himself occupied between lessons by trying to spy on Order meetings, not that he succeeded. Harry had actually progressed to several NEWT level Defence spells as well as duelling with Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody whenever they were at Grimmauld Place. Occlumency lessons seemed to be going well, although whether it was Snape's teaching ability or Harry's determination not to allow the greasy git to see more of his personal life, he did not know. Of course, Harry did not tell Snape that the he was also having additional Occlumency lessons with Sirius, after all, Harry did have a healthy regard for his life. His Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions work also seemed to be going well. Harry had found the personal tutoring to his liking, but he knew he had been neglecting his Divination and Herbology. 

He exchanged regular letters with Ron and Hermione via Professor McGonagall. His friends told him about various goings on at Hogwarts until he received one strange letter in the first week of February. It had been from Hermione. Apparently she had been in contact with Rita Skeeter, and had arranged for an interview to be published in the Quibbler, one of the smaller publications that concentrated on the more stranger events in the magical world. Hermione had sent him a parchment full of questions for him to answer. She then would talk to Skeeter about writing the article and publicising the truth about Voldemort. Harry had thought about it carefully before deciding that he may as well answer the questions. After all, little more could be done to sully his reputation further. It took him several days as he carefully wrote down details of the events regarding Voldemort. During that time, Harry noticed that he was receiving several curious looks regarding his behaviour but disregarded them. It was with a satisfied smile that Harry handed over his letters for Hermione and Ron that week,

It was a couple of weeks later when Harry received a huge stack of letters from the Order member who normally collected his mail. He had been sitting at breakfast when the letters had been dumped on the table. Sirius, Remus, Mr Weasley, Tonks, and Moody had been chatting with Harry that morning and now turned to look at the bewildered boy. Once they started opening the letters, Harry realised what had happened. Rooting around in the pile, he finally came across the Quibbler. The five gathered around to read the article, which much to Harry's shock was actually well written and accurate. 

The day had been spent reading letters of encouragement, of scorn, disbelief and plain stupidity and Harry had received many congratulations regarding the article, much to his embarrassment. Sirius on the other hand, found the whole situation amusing, especially Harry's reactions to the compliments. 

Overall, the reaction to the article had been encouraging, and Harry had been greatly amused by Hermione's letters and McGonagall's description of Umbridge's reaction to Harry's interview and the declaration of Voldemort's return. Sirius, Remus, and Harry had spent the entire afternoon in tears listening to McGonagall's description of the fireworks that had been set off by the Weasley Twins in response to Umbridge's behaviour. Harry felt a pang of sadness as he realised that he really missed being with his friends, but it soon passed as he remembered what had happened. 

**********

The weeks flew by and Harry spent more and more of his time revising and preparing to take his OWLs, even though he still did not know how or even if he would be able to take the exams. The monotony of the days had been interrupted by the sudden arrival of Fred and George Weasley. Harry and the Twins had spent an enjoyable evening discussing their escape from Hogwarts and how their latest product, the Portable Swamp, had been used to annoy Umbridge, who had allowed Filch to torture the students! Apparently the Twins had had enough of the frog-faced witch and with a departing request to Peeves had sped out of Hogwarts to applause from their fellow students.

Finally, the week before the OWL exams were to take place, Harry received a short note from Dumbledore. Apparently, one of the examiners had fallen ill to an unknown illness and so had been removed from the squad of examiners. In actual fact, Dumbledore had persuaded an examiner by the name of Tofty to personally test Harry in his OWLs. Harry spent the week before the exams caught between nervousness, dread, worry, and hope. That is, when he wasn't revising in his room or being tested by various members of the Order. All in all, though there was that familiar knot of worry in his stomach, Harry felt confident that he would pass certain subjects, though he wasn't holding out much hope for Divination.

Headquarters that week seemed to be more quieter than usual, the feeling of anticipation hanging in the air. The week was spent with Harry closeted in the drawing room, explaining magical theories and answering written questions. The practical parts of the exams took place in the Order meeting room and during his DADA exam, much to Harry's surprise, Professor Tofty asked him to perform his _Patronus_ for a bonus point. The exams had been going oh so well, until the final written exam, History of Magic. 

Harry had started to scratch out his answers, trying to recall what little he remembered from Binn's boring lessons, checking the Hourglass every now and then. He turned the piece of parchment over and to his surprise, there lay a picture of himself with his two best friends. Underneath in a small neat script was a note. _If you want to see your friends again Potter, follow your dreams_. Harry's heart began to beat faster as he closed his eyes remembering those distant dreams, no _visions_, from Voldemort. Harry had suddenly found himself walking towards the Department of Mysteries. He walked past those familiar corridors and finally into the room with the glass spheres. He hurried until he reached the aisle between two rows and gasped. 

In his minds' eye, there huddled together were Ron and Hermione. Ron was unconscious but Hermione had a terrified look on her face, as Harry saw a white hand attached to the end of his arm raise a wand. Dimly, Harry heard screaming and the sounds of thumping as the world tilted on its axis before he re-established the barrier in his mind. Harry woke up from his vision screaming, as his scar burned like a brand, seeing the concerned faces drift above him.

Harry would remember the next few hours for the rest of his life. The panic and worry that filled him. He had been babbling as Sirius helped him back to his room, repeating the names of his best friends. Snapping out of his shock as Moody and Remus entered the room, Harry began to tell them of his vision. The three wizards exchanged worried looks, as Harry demanded to know where his best friends were. 'He's got them! Voldemort will kill them' he remembered repeating. 

He knew there was something wrong when he noticed Remus, Moody and any other Order members who may have been in Grimmauld Place had disappeared, save Sirius. Harry felt that he had to try and save his friends, so making sure he had his wand and grabbing a cloak. He slowly made his way to the front door, avoiding the creaking floorboards on his way. Carefully he unlocked the front door, making sure that he didn't make enough noise to disturb the portrait of Mrs Black and after checking no one was outside he snuck out, gently closing the door behind him.

Behind the bushes, Harry transformed. He had only just finished the animagi transformation a couple of weeks ago, surprising Sirius and Remus. He was a black panther, with sleek glossy black hair and bright green eyes. Unfortunately, Harry still carried the scar in his animagi form, a thin white lightening bolt between the panther's eyes. Harry left the security of Grimmauld Place, careful to remain out sight of the muggles, after all it wasn't every day you saw a panther roaming the streets of London. Harry had only covered a short distance when he heard an angry bark from behind. Harry with cat-like grace, gifted by his animagi form turned to face a very angry looking Grim-like dog. Harry mentally groaned, obviously Sirius had followed him, tracking his scent. 

Seeing that they were hidden from sight, Harry had transformed back, Sirius following a second later with a muted 'pop'. Harry had started to argue with Sirius but was stopped by a simple statement. "They're at Hogwarts". Harry was stunned into silence. He watched Sirius who looked torn between worry and anger. The sound of a car horn startled Harry out of his shock. Apparently, Sirius got the warning as well, gruffly indicating that Harry should follow him. Quickly and stealthily, they made their way back to 12 Grimmauld Place. After several minutes of tense arguments in which Harry let Sirius vent his anger, Harry was told that Hermione and Ron were indeed safe, and still at Hogwarts. When Harry tried to ask any further questions, he was told to wait for Dumbledore. 

For several hours, Harry had paced the kitchen, like an animal confined in a cage. Though he had experienced the feeling many times before during his _exile_, this was the first time when he knew danger could lie in front of him. Finally, Dumbledore arrived at Headquarters, looking tired yet also with a hint of triumph about him. Harry had opened his mouth about to demand answers but he was stopped short by Dumbledore's question. 

"Harry. Although your … vision I suppose, led to certain successes, how did you come about that particular one?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"Professor, I've managed to grasps the basic of Occlumency. I can block him from my mind, but there was this picture in my History exam. It seemed to trigger the vision somehow, I'm … I'm not sure. It was Ron and Hermione, the picture that is. Are they okay? Sirius said they were still at Hogwarts but when I looked at the picture, I saw them in the Department of Mysteries. Please sir, are they okay" begged Harry.

After Dumbledore had assured Harry regarding the safety of his friends and determined the effectiveness of Harry's mental barrier, which held up under Dumbledore's scrutiny, the three wizards discussed how the picture of the three friends had been slipped into Harry's History of Magic paper. The atmosphere in the kitchen had been tense as Harry and Sirius waited for Dumbledore to return from questioning Professor Tofty. 

Nor was the fact that none of the other members of the Order had returned to the safe house helping matters. It had not been 30 minutes before the Headmaster returned, a worried look on his face. He explained to the two raven-haired wizards about the treachery of Kreacher, who apparently had slipped the picture into Harry's exam as he prepared the room for the exam.

Finally, Dumbledore bade the two to sit comfortably in the empty drawing room. Harry had not realised at the time that this was going to change the way he viewed and lived the rest of his life. He listened in shocked silence as Dumbledore explained why his parents had been murdered and why Voldemort had been trying to manipulate Harry into going to the Department of Mysteries. **The Prophesy**. 

__

Numb. That was how he felt. 

__

Anger. That Dumbledore had known about it and had not told him, especially considering the events of the Third Task the previous year. Life wasn't fair, after all, all he wanted was a normal life, friends and family, not a mad man out to kill him!

__

Betrayal. That Dumbledore had condemned him to live with the Dursleys, knowing how he would be treated there.

__

Confusion. Why is this happening to me, why did Voldemort choose me?

__

Disbelief. Neither can survive will the other lives. Power the Dark Lord knows not. Me. Just Harry Potter. Kill Voldemort, or he'll kill me.

A death sentence. That is what it was. Harry's usually vibrant green eyes were glazed. Of course, everyone dies eventually, but to know the way it may come about…

Harry felt himself being shaken, someone had been trying to gain his attention. Refocusing his eyes, he saw a pale worried Sirius in front of him, calling his name. After assuring his godfather that he was fine, well as fine as one could be under the circumstances, he turned to Dumbledore and demanded to know what had happened that evening.

Sirius and Harry listened in stunned silence as Dumbledore explained that the Order members had entered the Department of Mysteries in order to flush out the Death Eaters who had obviously laid a trap for Harry. There had been a fierce fight between the two groups, damaging several areas in the Department, including the area where Harry's Prophesy was held. Apparently, Voldemort had realised that his lure hadn't worked and that several of his Death Eaters had been captured. He had decided to apparate to the Ministry himself to go to the Hall of Prophesies and steal the Prophesy himself, but had been caught by Dumbledore himself. They had duelled in the Atrium of the Ministry, destroying a fair amount of it, when several members of the Ministry appeared including several Aurors and the Minister himself.

Voldemort noticing he was outnumbered had decided to retreat, taking Bellatrix Lestrange with him, the only Death Eater to have escaped the Order's custody. Sirius had grimaced at the mention of his cousin, while Harry remained silent. His mind raced with the thought that if Dumbledore could not defeat Voldemort, how on earth would he, an underage wizard be able to achieve the task.

**********

Harry returned his attention to the podium. From the silence that had descended upon the room, Harry guessed the bumbling idiot; also going by the name of Minister Fudge, had entered the room. Harry watched silently as Fudge began to talk to those present. The analytical part of Harry appreciated that the wizard was a capable politician as Fudge began to describe a highly edited version of the events that happened _that _night. Of course, there were the expected gasps and cries as the news of Voldemort's return was announced and in the shadows, Harry rolled his eyes.

Making sure the hood of his cloak covered his face, Harry left the security of the shadows and with a swagger that would make Padfoot grin, Harry made his way to the front of the room. Pausing to smile at Remus, he made his way to the podium, ignoring the looks aimed at him from the curious bystanders and Press. He was a few feet away from the podium when Fudge finally noticed his approach.

"Halt!" he cried. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"Ah Minister Fudge" Harry sneered in reply. "I see you finally decided to inform the public of the news of Voldemort's return. A fact you have known for around a year".

From the shadows of his hood, Harry saw Fudge begin to sweat as he fiddled with his bowler hat. From behind him, he heard several people gasp as Harry uttered the Dark Lord's name. Harry kept his gaze on the Minister, who started to fidget under the younger wizard's stare.

"And pray, who are you?" he asked, his voice slightly higher in tone. "You hide yourself behind your hood. Perhaps you are one of You-Know-Who's followers". Realising where his words had led him, Harry watched as Fudge turned towards where Tonks and Shacklebolt were standing. "Aurors! Apprehend this man! He could be one of the Death Eaters!" he called out.

Harry did not wait for his friends to act, nor did he allow the Minister to carry on talking. In a strong voice, Harry continued to speak as if Fudge had not spoken. Taking several steps forwards, to which Fudge moved a similar distance away, he began. "But Minister Fudge. You have already proved to the public that you have no inkling with regards to Voldemort, nor his Death Eaters. After all, wasn't one of those caught in the Department of Mysteries a very good friend of yours? A confidant perhaps?" he asked out loud, grinning under his hood as the mutterings from the crowd increased in fervour. "I believe you even invited him as your personal guest to last year's Quidditch World Cup" he carried on. Harry tilted his head slightly, giving the impression that he was deep in thought. After a small pause, he carried on in a bright tone. "Oh of course, then there was that _dreadful_ bit of trouble after the game I believe. A family of Muggles were being 'tortured' by a group of wizards wearing black robes and white masks. The same kind of masks that Death Eaters wear? The same kind found on Lucius Malfoy!"

Fudge looked as if he wanted to disappear right there and then. Half of his face was a splotchy purple while the other was pale, as if he couldn't decide what colour to be. His eyes darted from Harry to the Aurors to the audience and then the exits before returning to Harry. "Who are you young man? I say, show yourself! Or are you one of the Dark Lord's followers or perhaps too afraid to show yourself" he demanded.

Harry straightened and an aura of power seemed to surround him. He was vaguely aware that Moody and Remus had moved to stand behind him, flanking him while Dumbledore smiled, his damned blue eyes twinkling outrageously. He whipped back his hood and raised his head defiantly at the now pale Minister of Magic. He heard many gasps and mutters of recognition upon removing his hood.

In a clear, strong, and proud voice he spoke. "I am not, nor ever will be a follower of Voldemort. Oh stop flinching! It's just a name, no more, no less. Nor am I afraid of you Fudge. I came here today to hear you inform the Wizarding community about the return of Voldemort. Wonderful I would say, if it weren't for the fact that you're a year too late in announcing the fact".

Harry moved forward until he stood on the platform, yet still facing Fudge. Speaking to the audience though keeping his bright green eyes on the visibly perspiring Minister, he continued. "After all it was a year ago, just after the Third Task. I … " Harry faltered for a moment as the pain of Cedric's death was reflected in his eyes. "I told you that Cedric died at the hands of Peter Pettigrew and that I had seen Voldemort resurrected. You, in your infinite wisdom, not only believed me to be insane, you decided to disregard the advice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. As a result of your action, no pardon me, _inaction_, you have let Voldemort build up strength and given him a year, a year in which he has most likely been planning the downfall of the Wizarding world! What do you have to say?"

"Potter!" he spluttered, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "What are you doing here? You, you've … you're wanted by the Aurors. We've been searching for you since your expulsion. Now Potter, I am the Minister and I demand you hand over your wand. You there, Shacklebolt, get this boy's wand""

"Now, now, Minister Fudge. We wouldn't want to be hasty here now would we? Or perhaps you want our audience here to know how truly corrupt you and your people are, no offence Madam Bones" apologised Harry to the stern looking lady who was standing next to the podium, representing her Department. "Perhaps I should tell the press and public what really happened? How Dementors were sent to where I lived, on orders from the Ministry!"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge, eyes darting from place to place. "… Never do anything like that, no one…"

"Does that include Umbridge? The disgrace that is the current DADA Professor and High Inquisitor at Hogwarts? The one who almost had my cousin and myself Kissed? I performed the Patronus Charm to defend myself and the life of my cousin. For that, I was expelled. Really Fudge, what is your problem? Why do you insist on sullying my name and reputation? Is your own political standing so important to you that you blindly ignored the warnings given to you by Professor Dumbledore? That you would risk the lives of thousands of wizards and muggles alike? Do you deny that you specifically told Umbridge not to teach Hogwarts students combat magic, for fear that they would create an army?"

Harry paused allowing the information to sink in. He could feel the reassuring presence of Remus and Moody and he knew that Dumbledore was standing at the side, quietly enjoying the show. Oh how he wished that Ron and Hermione could see this. 

"You risk a great many lives because of your prejudices, ignorance and plain stupidity Fudge. Then to compound the matter, you deny people the right to learn how to defend themselves. You truly are a disgrace" he spat, shaking his head as he damned the Minister. "I was expelled _in absentia_ Minister. I was not allowed to defend myself, to prove my innocence. Instead you ordered that my wand be snapped. Of course I hid, what sensible person wouldn't. I used the time to learn what I should have been taught at Hogwarts _with my friends_. I assure you that I did not follow your so called directive regarding DADA and I believe that the Headmaster will teach whatever defensive and combat magic he feels necessary next year, a year where I will be attending classes at Hogwarts!"

Many heads turned from watching the teenager berate the Minister of Magic to where the Headmaster stood. More mutterings were heard as Dumbledore smiled at the teenager, nodding his head in agreement.

Fudge, realising the precarious position he was in, decided that the best way out of his current situation was to backtrack and to try and appease the angry raven-haired teenager. "Well I suppose" he began, "in light of the new evidence, it would be appropriate to rescind the expulsion. I'm sorry that we were unable to consider the evidence at the time. Perhaps I could … what about a small amount of compensation Mr Potter?" he offered. 

Harry snorted and was amused when he heard several others, all obviously amused and disgusted at the wizard's behaviour. "I do not need your dirty money Fudge, I have plenty of my own!" he snapped as he heard the scratching of quills. "However…"

"Well Mr Potter, how can I assist. We shall do everything possible to make up this terrible misdemeanour you had to endure" offered Fudge, a hopeful yet calculating expression on his face, hoping to still salvage the situation and his reputation. "Perhaps we should take this to my office?"

Harry looked at the man with disgust in his green eyes. "I think this business can be carried out here Fudge, or do you wish to hide more of your dealings from the public?" he replied. Not waiting for an answer, Harry turned to face the captive audience. Gesturing to the Minister, Harry began to speak in a clear commanding voice. "Last year I told the Minister about the return of Voldemort. He chose to ignore my news and claimed that I was insane. As you can clearly see, the Minister has now admitted the news, thus proving the truth in my words. However, two years ago I told the Minister another truth. The news that would free an innocent man, yet he decided that I was _confounded_! He condemned an innocent man, a man who did not even have a trial in which to prove his innocence. I do believe I am seeing a pattern here" mused Harry, a thoughtful look fleeting across his face before neutrality took over once more. Green eyes blazed, causing several people to flinch. "That man is my godfather, Sirius Black".

Sounds of disbelief and laughter from the crowd were heard and the voice of Fudge rose above them. "Now look here Potter. That man as good as killed your parents and 13 others! You're clearly mistaken!" he cried, a smug expression coming over his features.

"Are you really willing to lay your reputation on that Fudge?" growled Harry. "Are you that stupid! Do you honestly believe that I would tell the truth about the return of Voldemort, name several Death Eaters to your face, and still lie about the innocence of Sirius Black? Have you learnt nothing? I told you the truth about Voldemort, oh for Merlin's sake _stop flinching_, so why not about Sirius?"

Turning to face the crowd who had lapsed into silence at Harry's words, the only sound being the frantic scratching of quills, Harry continued. "Sirius is innocent". With slow measured steps, Harry began to return to where he had been standing for the first part of Fudge's announcement. Something that seemed to have happened a lifetime ago, and forgotten in the events that followed. As he walked he remained speaking, the audience's attention fixed on him and his words. 

"My parents decided to perform the Fidelius Charm to protect both themselves and me. I was but a baby at the time. They had originally decided to use Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but Sirius persuaded them to use Peter Pettigrew instead" he spat out. "With Sirius acting as bait, to keep my parents safe and keep the attention from Pettigrew. Though they knew there was a traitor, they knew not who. It was Pettigrew who was the Secret Keeper, it was Pettigrew who was the traitor and it was Pettigrew who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort!"

The faint noises of protest from an incredulous Fudge could be heard in the silence of the room. Harry glanced at Madam Bones who had a thoughtful look on her face, to the shocked looks on many of the other faces in the room, and finally the looks of pride on those who knew about Sirius. Bolstered by their looks, Harry continued. "Nor did Sirius kill all those people. It was Pettigrew once more. Sirius tracked him down, and perhaps in desperation, perhaps fear, Pettigrew killed all those innocent people while at the same time framing Sirius. After all everyone, including Headmaster Dumbledore believed Sirius to be the Secret Keeper. Why wouldn't they? It would have negated the purpose of Sirius' role if it had been known that in actual fact, Peter was the Secret Keeper". Harry paused for a moment as he stood in front of the shadows before continuing. "Oh but of course, you're wondering what happened to poor little Peter aren't you? No he isn't dead, unfortunately. Sirius did not kill him, a fact that I'm sure he regrets. So do I, but that's another matter for another time. No, Peter faked his own death. How so? He's an Animagus, a rat. Rather appropriate I think".

"This is ridiculous!" interrupted a purple-faced Fudge. "Listen to him, it's utterly preposterous".

"Shut up Minister and open those eyes" demanded Harry. "Of course it sounds like a tale, that's what I thought when I first heard it, but it's true. All of it! The matters regarding Pettigrew's animagi abilities are not important, what is important is that he had the ability. He cut off his own finger and transformed, jumping into the sewer. He later joined the Weasley family as a family pet, a fact that they can verify. It was Peter Pettigrew who searched Europe and eventually found his master, Voldemort. Finally, it was he who brought the Dark Lord back, even sacrificing his own hand to do so". Looking at the faces of the crowd and seeing many confused, bewildered looks, he carried on in a softer voice. "Perhaps you will not believe me, after all I am just a teenager, just the Boy-Who-Lived. Maybe you would believe it if you heard the truth from Sirius' mouth?"

At a gesture from Harry, there was a shimmer within the shadows. Suddenly the room was filled with screams. "It's Black", "Help, he's going to kill us all" yet amongst those were people asking whether it was true, whether Sirius Black was really innocent. Harry watched as Sirius walked the few steps to stand by his side. He smiled at his godfather, allowing himself a moment to bask in the hope, love, and pride emanating from those blue eyes.

It seemed the presence of a convicted murderer and suspected Death Eater was too much for Fudge. "You there! Shacklebolt! Tonks! Arrest that man! Make sure Black doesn't escape". Seeing that the Aurors had made no movement towards Sirius, Fudge himself withdrew his wand. Quicker than the eye could see, Harry had his wand in his hand, pointing it at the Minister. Everyone stood stunned by their actions, even the journalists had stopped writing.

"I would advise you not to do that Fudge" threatened Harry in low growl. "Sirius is here to testify, under Veritaserum if necessary, and to prove his innocence. Neither you, nor your lackeys are going to do anything to my godfather. I will defend him, with my life if needs be! Do you really want to find out what combat magic I've learnt?"

At this point Dumbledore decided to interrupt the proceedings. After asking Harry to lower his wand and forcing Fudge to do the same, he produced a small vial of the truth potion. Over the protests of Fudge, who was complaining that they could not possibly question Black here and now, he allowed Madam Bones to verify the make up of the potion.

"Indeed, that is Veritaserum" she stated after testing it. "we shall proceed in questioning Black and we can settle this matter at long last".

Harry watched as Dumbledore approached Sirius, who had an anxious look on his face. He opened his mouth, voluntarily swallowing the three drops of the potent truth drug. 

"Are you Sirius Black" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes", replied Sirius in a low monotone, his blue eyes glassed.

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No".

"Who was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew".

"Did you kill those innocent muggles?"

"No".

"Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"No". Maybe it was Harry's imagination, but he swore he heard a hint of regret in the answer.

"Was Pettigrew an animagus?"

"Yes".

"What form did he take?"

"A rat".

"I think that's enough" Madam Bones stated. "Sirius Black's answers clearly prove he is an innocent man"

"Imp- impossible. That man is You-Know-Who's right-hand man" stuttered Fudge, ignorant of the many disapproving looks he received. "He probably has some way of counteracting the Veritaserum!"

"Shut up Fudge. Or perhaps we should test the potion on you and find out how corrupt you really are?" threatened Harry as Sirius received the antidote. 

It seemed that Fudge finally noticed the disgusted looks on the faces of his earlier audience and the frantic scratching of the journalists. With a resigned air about him, he spoke to the gathered crowd. "Fine then. I degree by the powers vested in me as Minister of Magic, that Sirius Black is free of all charges prior to this date. In addition, a warrant shall be issued for the arrest of one Peter Pettigrew".

"Perhaps some kind of compensation can be agreed upon Minister Fudge?" asked Harry, a sly and calculating look in his green eyes, which shone with happiness at his godfather's freedom. "After all, an innocent man was sent to Azkaban for 12 years and forced to hide for another two. I believe the Ministry would want to rectify the mistake. Considering the lack of a trial, the damage to his reputation, loss of earnings…"

Harry trailed into silence, which was broken by an irritated Fudge who was glaring at the teenager. "I suppose so. If you would like to meet with Madam Bones in the next few days Mr Black, I'm sure we can sort something out. Now if you are quite finished Mr Potter?" he snapped. 

Harry flashed a grin at the annoyed Minister of Magic. "I believe I am. After all, I am no longer expelled and my godfather has been proven innocent, oh, and before I forget, you finally woke up and announced Voldemort is back. I do believe that my job here is done. Therefore, I shall leave you to deal with the Press, Minister Fudge. I do hope that you get everything you deserve, it would be a pity not to".

With that parting statement, he smiled at his newly freed godfather before turning to the faces he recognised amongst the crowd. With a small nod, he turned to leave the Minister to deal with the resulting fallout. Dumbledore, who had remained in the room along with Tonks and Shacklebolt, whose position as Order members was to be kept secret, watched as Sirius walked out of the room, an arm across his godson's shoulders, accompanied by Remus, Moody and Mr Weasley. He saw the grin on Tonks' face and instinctively knew there were matching ones on the faces of the five who had just left. Dumbledore allowed a small smile to grace his lips under his white beard before returning his attention to Fudge, who was facing the tremendous task of dealing with the revelations that had been uncovered.

**********

I was in the middle of writing Chapter 5 of **_Turn Back Time_** when this idea hit me and I just had to write it. I hope you like it. Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated so please **review** and tell me what you think.

****

SStar


End file.
